


Heads or Tails

by Mattecat



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattecat/pseuds/Mattecat
Summary: Magma Grunt Penny wonders what life would've been like if she had joined a different team.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Heads or Tails

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is an old old thing from april 2017 that I fixed up just today. it's just a short thing about some of my team magma ocs. have fun!

Penny stood in front of the leader's – not _her_ leader – desk, trying to keep her panicked trembling under control. The room was hot, and the red uniform she had _never_ gotten used to wasn't helping. Maxie seemed distracted, flipping through the papers on his desk, and it took a few moments for him to move them to the side and lean forward on the desk, affixing Penny with a sharp stare through his glasses.

"Is there something you have to tell me?" he asked.

"Y – yes!" Penny said, her voice shaking. She was alone in Leader Maxie's office, about to tell him – "Sir, there's – there's something I need to confess!"

"Then tell me. What is it?"

Penny swallowed. Now or never. She had to get this over with.

"I'm a member of Team Aqua! I was sent here to spy – I've been an Aqua spy all along!"

Maxie frowned. "Well, you're not doing a very good job of it, then."

The silence seemed to last for an eternity, Penny standing there trying to process what had just happened. Finally, Maxie cleared his throat. "This is a joke, right? Did one of the others put you up to this?"

"No!" Penny shouted, then clapped her hands over her mouth. "I mean – isn't it suspicious how my name is never on roll call? How hasn't anyone noticed by now?"

"Oh, we fixed that."

"What?"

Maxie looked back down at his papers. "Your name not appearing on roll call. It happens, sometimes. We've added it in to the system, so it should be appearing now. Congratulations, you're officially a member of Team Magma."

Penny stood there dumbfounded until Maxie cleared his throat again. "If that's all you had to tell me, you're dismissed."

"Okay," Penny said, and she turned and left the room.

* * *

"So what's your report?"

Penny swallowed, unable to speak for a moment. "Nothing much," she said into the radio. "We're just – they're just – Team Magma doesn't have any upcoming missions."

"Uh, okay. Do you have anything else? You called us for a reason, right?"

Who was she talking to? Whatever grunt was on communications duty, right? "Yeah. I'm not coming back."

" _What?_ "

Penny took a deep breath. "I'm a member of Team Magma now, and I'm not coming back. Bye."

"Penny, what the hell –"

She shut the radio off, then grabbed the rock she had found and smashed it for good measure. There. That was the last remnant of her life with Team Aqua. She was with Magma now.

Penny stood off, brushed off her uniform, and headed back to the hideout. Two of the other Magma grunts, Deena and Rachel, were chatting with each other right outside the rock that blocked it. "Should you really be doing that?" Penny asked them. "What if someone sees you?"

Rachel laughed. "You're always so nervous! We'll be careful, Penny. Promise!"

Deena sneezed. "I mean, we could go inside. Soot's pretty bad today."

Penny rolled her eyes with a smile and knocked on the fake stone. "Just a second," someone said from inside. It took a few moments, but the rock slid to the side and allowed her entrance.

She hadn't lied to her former team; there were no planned missions for Team Magma in the near future. From what Penny had heard, Leader Maxie and the admins were discussing their next steps. Penny went to the girls dorm and flopped down on her bed, taking deep breaths to calm her racing heart.

"What's up?" a voice said from the next bed over.

Penny rolled onto her back. "Hey, Morgan," she said. "Do you ever what it would've been like if you had joined Aqua instead?"

Morgan looked up from her phone. "It'd probably be about the same," she said. "I mean, I have that joke where I flipped a coin and joined Magma 'cause I got tails, but there's some truth to it, y'know? I didn't join 'cause I believe in the mission, I joined 'cause I needed a roof over my head."

Penny hugged her pillow. "Do you really think there's no difference?"

"Oh no, there's definitely a difference. Different people, different cultures. I heard Aqua doesn't have roll call, for one." Morgan put her phone down and smiled. "I guess I'm getting off track. If I joined Team Aqua, it would've been difference, and I don't know enough to know if it'd be different in a bad way or not. I like it here, so I think I made the right choice."

"Yeah," Penny said, nodding. "I think I did, too."


End file.
